


Adventure Time: La semilla del héroe

by EdCardozo333



Series: Escribiendo porno por tristeza [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cum Inside, Cum in pussy, F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Magic, Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Apocalypse, Rule 63, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdCardozo333/pseuds/EdCardozo333
Summary: Finn el Humano, héroe de Ooo y sus aventuras con mujeres.
Relationships: Finn the Human/Bronwyn, Finn the Human/Canyon, Finn the Human/Charlie, Finn the Human/Everyone, Finn the Human/Huntress Wizard, Finn the Human/Jungle Princess, Finn the Human/Lizard Princess, Finn the Human/Marceline, Finn the Human/Minerva Campbell, Finn the Human/Susan Strong, Princess Bubblegum/Finn the Human
Series: Escribiendo porno por tristeza [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115297
Kudos: 3





	1. 1-Ritual de Apareamiento (Finn x Princesa Salvaje/Jungle Princess)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Menor de edad (Finn tiene 17 años en el cap), impregnation, cuckquean.

A través de uno de las densas junglas de Ooo, la Maga Cazadora estaba dirigiendo a Finn el Humano, legendario héroe de Ooo hacía un lugar en los reinos selváticos del continente -¿Te dijo la Princesa Salvaje para que ella necesitaba mi ayuda?- Finn pregunta con curiosidad, por unos momentos hubo silencio por parte de la chica frente a él, lo cual confundió un poco al héroe humano.

Lo que Finn no podía ver era un sonrojo (de color verde en realidad...) en el rostro de la Maga Cazadora -Si pero será mejor que ella te lo explique- La chica asegura con "confianza" o una emoción que Finn no puede identificar muy bien a simple vista. Las plantas del lugar eran solo se hacían más grandes y frondosas conforme el dúo avanzaba, pero de camino pueden apreciarse los restos del antiguo Ooo, armas, vehículos carcomidos por la naturaleza, algunos cadáveres, etc.

Entonces el dúo llega a un río, donde se alzaba una bandera de cuero tintado con pinturas, acompañada de tres cráneos, uno de ellos humanoide -Si atraviesas el río Escita llegarás al reino de la Princesa Salvaje, solo tienes que ir hacía el norte y encontrarás su ciudad- La Maga Cazadora explica con el mínimo detalle necesario, a lo que Finn asiente con emoción.

-Muchas gracias- Finn exclama hacía la Maga Cazadora, pero cuando este estaba a punto de pasar por algunas rocas en medio del río se gira a ver atrás -¿No vas a venir?- El humano pregunta un poco confundido, pero por su parte la Maga Cazadora niega en silencio -Muy bien ¡Adiós!- Finn se despide, aunque antes la Maga Cazadora lo tomo y le da un beso. 

-Adiós Finn- Maga Cazadora se despide mientras el humano atraviesa el río Escita para llegar al Reino de la Princesa Salvaje. Mientras tanto Maga Cazadora se convierte en un halcón para escapar de la vista de Finn.

Continuando camino al norte más ruinas van apareciendo formando pirámides escalonadas -La ciudad de la Princesa Jungla debe estar cerca- Finn exclama con calma observando brevemente las antiguas estructuras, cuando repentinamente en medio de la selva una lanza cae al lado del humano -Eso no es buena señal- Finn exclama prontamente sacando su espada buscando de donde pudo haber venido aquella lanza.

Sin embargo pronto cae casi frente al humano la Princesa Salvaje, una humanoide de figura curvilínea, piel verde-azulada y cabello morado, su ropa también es bastante distintiva con pieles como ropaje, un cráneo con corona en su cabello, y pintura de diversos colores por todo su cuerpo -Hola Finn- La princesa saluda alegremente, a lo cual Finn corresponde con la mano.

-Hola Princesa- Finn saluda con curiosidad -Maga Cazadora me contó que necesitas ayuda ¿Alguna bestia que tenga que pelear o algo así?- El humano exclama ansioso, mientras que por su parte la Princesa Salvaje toma su lanza.

-No exactamente, pero si necesito tú ayuda para algo muy especial. Sígueme- La Princesa Salvaje exclama mientras empieza a subir a un árbol, caminando y saltando de rama en rama de forma ágil, Finn por otro lado prefiere ir por el suelo pero viendo hacía arriba hacía la Princesa Salvaje pronto se pone algo nervioso, viendo las escasas ropas de la chica y como su figura se balancea por la jungla de Ooo -¡Vamos Finn!- La Princesa Salvaje llama desde adelante, trayendo de vuelta al adolescente de 17 años.

El dúo continúa caminando, hasta que cerca no tarda en verse un enorme palacio escondido entre la selva, rodeado por la naturaleza, hecho a base de antiguas estructuras de antes de la guerra de los champiñones, en sus bases estaban numerosas casas apiladas donde vivía el pueblo de la Princesa Jungla, pronto Finn nota que parece que todas son mujeres o al menos Finn no puede identificar nada parecido a un hombre -Acompáñame al palacio Finn- Princesa Salvaje explica bajando hacía el suelo, tomando a Finn de su brazo normal. 

Las mujeres del Reino Salvaje miran con bastante curiosidad al humano de tez blanca y aquellas ropas, pero pronto en el palacio todo esta bastante más vacío, con las sirvientas de la Princesa Jungla pronto abandonando el lugar entre risillas, las puertas se cierran y la Princesa Salvaje se sienta en una alfombra, frente a una estatua de una diosa de multitud de brazos. La princesa le indica a Finn sentarse frente a ella en la alfombra, lo cual el héroe hace sin rechistar demasiado, el único sonido se convierte en el aleteo de un halcón posándose en una de las ventanas del palacio.

-Entonces si no hay nada para pelear ¿Que necesita el Reino Salvaje?- Finn pregunta con amabilidad.

-Bueno verás, en nuestro pueblo...no hay hombres, antes los había pero murieron por una extraña enfermedad, y por generaciones solo han nacido mujeres- La Princesa Jungla explica, confundiendo un poco a Finn.

-¿Pero como se reproducen si no hay hombres?- Finn pregunta, repentinamente retrocediendo un poco mientras que la Princesa Salvaje empieza a gatear en cuatro patas hacía él, violando su espacio personal.

-Ahí es donde entras tú, en el Reino Salvaje se elige al mejor candidato para un...ritual de apareamiento, permitiendo a la siguiente generación. Por algún motivo mi pueblo puede reproducirse con otras especies pero siempre produce gente de nuestra misma especie- La Princesa Salvaje sentencia, Finn no es el humano más listo pero algunas piezas del rompecabezas caen dentro de su cabeza -¿Y quien mejor que el más grande héroe de Ooo para este ritual?- La Princesa Salvaje clama saltando encima de Finn, repentinamente este encuentra sus muñecas tomadas por las manos de la Princesa Salvaje.

-Ehhhh...M-me siento honrado pero sabes, estoy intentando algo con la Maga Cazadora y- Finn intenta excusarse como el virgen que es. 

-Lo se, pero hable con ella sobre esto ¿Por que crees que ella te guió aquí?- La Princesa Salvaje exclama con calma -Por favor Finn, piensa en esto como una aventura, necesito esto para evitar la extinción de mi pueblo- La Princesa Salvaje exclama un poco temerosa, pero entonces Finn no puede evitar sentirse algo empatico después de haber creído ser el último humano de Ooo durante años.

-Esta bien- El humano acepta -¿Puedes dejarme desvestirme al me- Finn intenta pedir pero entonces es la Princesa Salvaje quién lo desviste, rasgando un poco su camisa en particular. El cabello rubio del humano choca contra el suelo, lo cual sorprende un poco a la princesa, pero entonces ella baja hacía la entrepierna de Finn con muchísima más curiosidad. 

Las manos de la Princesa Salvaje agarran el pene semi-erecto de Finn, quién no puede evitar tener un escalofrío inicial por aquel tacto, los dedos de la chica empiezan a subir y bajar por el miembro de Finn que va irguiéndose más conforme ella lo estimula, hasta que finalmente el humano esta completamente erecto. Pero entonces la Princesa Salvaje no se detiene, manteniendo a Finn en el suelo ella empieza a lamer la base del pene de Finn, mientras continúa masturbándolo. 

El humano no puede evitar soltar algunos gemidos conforme la velocidad de las manos de la Princesa Salvaje aumenta, apretando el miembro fálico de Finn. Conforme la princesa hace esto ella no puede evitar excitarse, sus sentidos acostumbrados a la caza absorben bastante información de su compañero. El calor de la carne humana, el olor de Finn, las pulsaciones de su miembro, y bastante más, con todo esto las caderas de la Princesa Salvaje se balancean expectantes, con líquidos bajando hacía el suelo.

Los gemidos de Finn empiezan a aumentar rápidamente cuando la lengua de la Princesa Salvaje empieza a subir, ahora empezando a relamer el glande del humano. Entonces la Princesa Salvaje empieza a meter el pene de Finn en su boca, inicialmente teniendo problemas para meter el miembro del héroe humano en su boca, pero entonces ella logra enrollar su lengua alrededor del miembro de Finn para acomodarlo dentro de ella. Las manos de la Princesa Salvaje entonces se separan brevemente de Finn para que ella empiece a quitarse sus ropas, liberando sus senos, normales, pero lo más excitante eran las generosas caderas de ella.

-Princesa voy a- Finn intenta llamar pero antes de que él se corra la Princesa Jungla se detiene, levantándose un poco. El héroe humano se queda al límite, su miembro palpita observando a la Princesa Salvaje acomodarse encima de él, la entrada de la princesa esta goteando allí encima de Finn, cuyo glande esta rozando la piel de ella. Las manos de Finn se extienden hacía las caderas de la Princesa Salvaje, agarrando la carne de esta. 

La Princesa Salvaje tiembla un poco mordiendo suavemente sus labios por unos momentos, había un poco de frío con el brazo metálico de Finn tocándola, pero entonces ella se precipita a sentarse en el miembro de Finn, lanzando un gemido que inunda el templo cuando el miembro del humano penetra su interior, golpeando el cervix de la humanoide -¿Estas bien?- Finn pregunta un poco preocupado pero su voz se entrecorta sintiendo volviendo a subir las caderas de la Princesa Salvaje, con las paredes de ella abrazando su miembro.

-¡S-Si!- La Princesa Salvaje exclama volviendo a bajar, y una y otra vez, las caderas de ella suben y bajan en contra de las caderas del humano, golpeando la carne contra la carne, las rodillas de ambos tiemblan. Finn empieza a mover sus caderas golpeando contra la Princesa Salvaje, cuyos gemidos aumentan siguiendo el ritmo donde el humano penetra su sexo, con cada vez mayor fuerza. 

La Princesa Salvaje empieza a inclinarse hacía Finn, chocando sus senos contra su pecho. Las manos de Finn suben hacía la espalda de la Princesa Salvaje, abrazándola para mantenerla a ella en contra de él, el humano empieza a morder el cuello de la Princesa Salvaje, llevando a esta a gemir mucho más alto en contra de la cabeza del humano.

Los amantes se aferran el uno al otro, los dedos de la Princesa Salvaje rasguñando la espalda del humano mientras que este continúa penetrándola, sus caderas moviéndose cada vez más erráticamente. Las paredes de la Princesa Salvaje se contraen una vez más -¡Ah ah ah!- La princesa exclama corriéndose, callándose con un beso contra los labios del humano, la Princesa Salvaje muerde los labios de Finn mientras la alfombra se arruina. 

El miembro del humano palpita pero entonces este gira, tumbando a la Princesa Salvaje debajo de él. Los amantes vuelven a reanudar su beso, la mano verdadera de Finn sube agarrando uno de los senos de la Princesa Salvaje, haciéndola gemir contra los labios de él, mientras que las caderas de este continúan golpeando contra la matriz de la Princesa Salvaje -¿C-cuando vas a correrte?- La princesa exclama sorprendida -No es que me queje- Ella menciona enamoradiza, volviendo a besar a Finn, que arremete más rápidamente contra el sexo de la princesa.

Las largas piernas de la Princesa Salvaje ahora se cierran alrededor de la espalda de Finn, quien gruñe brevemente mientras sus caderas continúan balanceándose en contra de la Princesa Salvaje, cuyo trasero recibe continuamente los golpes de la carne del humano. Los fluidos de la princesa volviendo resbaladizo aquel encuentro "ritual" entre ambos, en donde el miembro del humano palpita cada vez más dentro de la vagina de la chica -Princesa, voy-voy a correrme- Finn exclama, a lo cual la sonrojada Princesa Salvaje asiente con emoción.

El pene del humano vuelve a chocar contra el sexo de la Princesa Salvaje, Finn y la princesa vuelven a besarse mientras que él se corre. Los interiores de la Princesa Salvaje pronto no tardan en empezar a recibir el semen de Finn, las paredes de ella están intentando exprimir cuanto pueden pero pronto ella se encuentra sobrepasada, corriéndose junto con el humano encima de aquella alfombra -¿Eso es suficiente princesa?- Finn pregunta un poco exhausto, suspirando un poco. 

La Princesa Salvaje gira un poco -No tontito, el ritual de apareamiento del Reino Salvaje continúa por lo menos hasta que cada mujer del reino este embarazada, y no lo sabremos hasta dentro de unas semas- La Princesa Salvaje exclama con emoción, mostrando sus caderas hacía el héroe, a cuatro patas, con un poco de los fluidos de Finn cayendo por su sexo.

-...Oh voy a morir de todas formas- Finn sentencia colocándose detrás de la Princesa Salvaje para volver a penetrarla, agarrándola desde su cabello morado con una mano y desde las caderas con la otra. Los gemidos de la Princesa Salvaje continúan en aumento conforme Finn la penetra, pero entonces las puertas se abren y algunas ansiosas mujeres del Reino Salvaje se adentran a ver.

-Finn nunca tuvo una oportunidad- La Maga Cazadora exclama sonrojada viendo al humano, ella esta masturbándose mientras graba con una vieja cámara el espectáculo. En pocos meses todas las mujeres del reino resultaron embarazadas, Finn perdió mucho peso con tanto ejercicio. 


	2. 2-Mujer gigante (Finn x Canyon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Menor de edad (Finn tiene 17 años), diferencia de edad, diferencia de tamaños.

Jake estaba viendo por la ventana -¡Hey hermanito!- El perro mágico llama estirándose hacía su hermano, Finn el humano -Te están buscando hermano- Jake exclama mientras que su hermano deja de jugar con BMO para salir afuera. Allí Finn se sorprende encontrando a una enorme mujer (como tres o cuatro veces más grande que el humano) de piel y cabello azul, vestida con ropa verde y acompañada de una gigantesca motocicleta.

-Hey Canyon- Finn saluda con amabilidad.

-Hola Finn, oye necesito que me acompañes en un paseo- Canyon explica con calma subiéndose a su moto.

-Oh, matemático ¿Jake puede venir esta vez?- El humano pregunta con curiosidad pero la mujer gigante niega con la cabeza, Finn simplemente entiende y se despide para irse junto con Canyon -¿A donde quieres ir?- Finn pregunta con curiosidad en el frente de la motocicleta, Canyon era la responsable de conducir por supuesto pero Finn aun podía caber adelante. 

-A mi casa- Canyon responde con calma -Esta cerca de una meseta por aquí al este- La mujer azul señala mientras conduce hacía su destino.

-¿Encontraste otra lista de Billy o algo así?- Finn pregunta con curiosidad viendo conforme avanzan las verdes praderas van convirtiéndose en algo más seco y frío, más estepario. Donde aves gigantescas con patas alargadas como arañas corren por el extenso terreno, solo un páramo más de la tierra de Ooo, extraño y feo o hermoso dependiendo de como lo veas.

-No, pero si necesito tu ayuda para algo...te lo explicaré en mi casa- Canyon explica un poco avergonzada. 

-Entiendo...creo- Finn exclama, en verdad no entendiendo nada, el joven aventurero pensaría más bien en algo como una importante misión que necesita ser secreta...Finn no tiene ni idea de lo que le espera. 

La casa de Canyon era una especie de yurta, una vivienda circular que parece hecha de tela decorada con símbolos, sin habitaciones y que puede retirarse en cualquier momento, la diferencia es que obviamente es una gigantesca casa donde debe caber la mujer azul. Canyon estaciona la moto e invita a Finn a entrar, allí está todo lo que alguien puede necesitar, una silla, cama, algunas cosas de cocina, etc -¿No estas ocupado, o si?- Canyon pregunta mientras pone a cocinarse una especie de liquido rojo.

-Hoy no- Finn responde con calma. 

-Muy bien- Canyon menciona sentándose en el suelo, mirando al humano -Sabes Finn, gente tan grande como yo no puede vivir de los recursos de una zona por mucho tiempo, vivimos en grupos en movimiento de un lugar a otro- Canyon explica delicadamente, pero esto le da algunas preguntas a Finn.

-¿Y por que no estas con otras personas gigantes?...¿Billy y tú viajaban con más gente grande o son gente grande distinta?- El humano exclama con curiosidad.

-Me separé de ellos hace bastante tiempo. Lo de Billy no es tan importante Finn, bueno, si en cierto sentido. Lo que quiero decir es que hace bastante tiempo estoy...sola- Canyon intenta explicar.

-Oh necesitas un amigo que te haga compañía- Finn intenta señalar, lo que hace reír a Canyon unos momentos, acariciando un poco la cabeza del humano.

-Si a veces pero...el punto es que estoy caliente Finn, y estoy segura que el sucesor de Billy esta a la altura de la tarea-Canyon menciona sin miramientos inclinándose hacía el humano.

Por unos momentos el cerebro de Finn hace cortocircuito, pero entonces la mujer azul empieza a desvestirse, quitándose la bandana de cuero de su cabeza y dejando su cabello azul fluir como agua, el vestido verde también empieza a caer, dejando a Finn ver su cuerpo desnudo, a diferencia de Billy, Canyon no aparenta su verdadera edad, con piel joven y libre de arrugas...también una diferencia importante, Canyon tiene tetas enormes (al menos para Finn) -Oh dios esto es el escalón 15. Necesito un adulto- Finn exclama. 

-Yo soy un adulto Finn- Canyon sentencia volviendo por el liquido que había puesto a cocinar, colocándolo en una taza -Eres algo bajo comparado conmigo pero créeme, no es la primera vez que ocurre esto entre gente pequeña y gente de mi tamaño, bebe esto- Canyon explica con calma dándole de beber a Finn, el humano se lo toma casi de un trago sin problemas o mucha oposición -Muy bien- La mujer azul exclama. 

De repente la piel de Finn se torna brevemente roja, se siente ardiendo mientras que Canyon le retira la ropa. Finn había crecido un poco en altura y musculatura solo con eso, pero lo que hacía babear a Canyon es el miembro completamente erecto de Finn, llegando a algo mucho más apto para la altura de la mujer azul -Ok Finn, relájate y respira- Canyon menciona tirando a Finn a su cama como si nada.

Ella se coloca entre las piernas de él, poniendo el pene de Finn entre sus senos. El humano intenta respirar pero es un poco difícil cuando repentinamente su piel (ahora mucho más sensible) es tocada por Canyon, ella agarra sus senos con sus manos, estrechándolos alrededor del miembro de Finn, que palpita contra ella, la punta incluso sobresale un poco. Pero cuando Finn creía estar acostumbrándose a la sensación Canyon empieza a mover sus senos de arriba hacía abajo, haciendo al joven héroe soltar un gemido que puede perfectamente escucharse desde el exterior.

La mujer gigante sonríe viendo como el pequeño humano reacciona ante sus estímulos, así que ella empieza a aumentar la velocidad, produciendo un sonido viscoso conforme del miembro de Finn empieza a deslizarse líquido preseminal en grandes cantidades. Canyon solo se detiene unos momentos para besar el glande del héroe, lamiendo la cabeza palpitante.

Los minutos se convierten en lo que parecen horas para Finn, conforme la lengua de la mujer azul explora su miembro hasta que este finalmente ha llegado al climax. 

Semen empieza a salir disparado repentinamente de Finn que no puede evitar gemir conforme el líquido blanco empieza a bañar el rostro de Canyon, que continúa lamiendo el miembro del humano conforme este se corre, hasta que se detiene el primer disparo. La mujer azul empieza a limpiarse un poco antes de volver a la acción, levantando a Finn mientras ella se sienta, en la falda de la mujer gigante el miembro del humano seguía completamente erecto esta vez Canyon empieza a masturbar a Finn con su mano.

Los dedos de Canyon recorren fácilmente la piel del adolescente, que por su parte entre gemidos empieza a volverse un poco más asertivo, empezando a morder uno de los senos de la mujer azul, prácticamente encima de su rostro. Esto tomo por sorpresa a la mujer que soltó un repentino gemido, con una mano mientras ella masturba al héroe humano, Canyon guía su pezón hacía la boca de Finn, quien empieza a morder y chupar allí.

La mujer gigante no puede evitar gemir después de tanto tiempo, ya algo caliente debido a la continúa masturbación que le hizo a Finn, con una mano libre ella empieza a tocarse, sintiendo su propia entrepierna húmeda. Mientras que Canyon siente el miembro de Finn palpitar en su mano, ella se sorprende cuando este no se corre, por otro lado Finn estaba empezando a apretar la carne de Canyon, francamente había mucho por hacer.

El tacto sacude el cuerpo de Canyon, que repentinamente no puede detenerse sintiendo más liquido preseminal de Finn que salta sobre su abdomen, la mujer gigante repentinamente se corre, empapando bastante la cama. Finn todavía esta recuperando sus sentidos un poco, pero no quita que se sorprende por la reacción de la mujer gigante, Finn se mueve un poco contra el abdomen de Canyon.

El miembro del héroe humano estaba rozando contra ella, haciendo que Canyon se emocione un poco, ella baja más al humano, empezando a guiarlo dentro de ella pero pronto la mujer gigante se sorprende cuando Finn continúa tomando la iniciativa, penetrándola sin previo aviso. Un gemido sale de Canyon, cuyas paredes se estrechan después de mucho tiempo recibiendo el pene del humano en su interior. 

Finn empieza a embestir errática pero enérgicamente contra Canyon, cuyas manos se sostienen a la cama mientras ella recibe todo el miembro del humano en su cuerpo. Los gemidos de Canyon aumentan en ritmo y sonido, incluso la cama esta temblando, el vientre de Canyon arde cuando ella siente como el pene de Finn la recorre de arriba a bajo. 

Las manos de Canyon empiezan a resbalarse, su cuerpo empieza a sudar conforme Finn continúa penetrando su sexo sin detenerse, la espalda de la mujer gigante se arquea mientras sus caderas empiezan a moverse en círculos contra la base del falo de aquel humano, moviendo a Finn algo hacía atrás pero sus dedos se aferran a Canyon.

Las embestidas del humano se tornan más normales y cortas mientras la mujer azul se restriega contra ella, pero entonces Canyon vuelve a correrse, y el miembro de Finn palpita liberando una mayor carga de semen que antes, la cama tiembla con el encuentro de los amantes, hasta que de hecho se rompe, pero no es motivo para ninguno de los dos para detenerse.

Con las horas de sexo el día se convierte en noche, Finn sale unos momentos para tomar aliento -Fiu, viejo...estoy cansado- Finn menciona nervioso. Cuando el humano rubio mira al cielo entonces ve a Billy entre las estrellas. 

-No esta mal Finn, 7/10, tienes mucho que aprender- La constelación del héroe señala levantando un pulgar. Finn corresponde el pulgar arriba de Billy y repentinamente la mano azul de Canyon lo vuelve a llevar hacía adentro de la yurta. 


End file.
